30 Days
by Echo101
Summary: In 30 days, everything changes. In 30 days, they have to solve the problem. If they don't, the consequences will be severe. This is scary. Scarier than the Equalists. Why? Because, in 30 days, they have to figure out what this thing is.


_**1**__**st**__** Day of the First Month 17**__**th**__** Year of the Rein of Earth King Hu-Jin**_

* * *

_**Ba Sing Se**_

* * *

Ba Sing Se means impenetrable city. But it was not. Ru-Na and learned that early on. It was very easy to slip below the walls, too easy to lose everything. And for once, Ru-Na had lost everything.

_The king lives up there, with everything at his disposal. I have nothing._ She thought bitterly. How come the king couldn't save them? She saw a train come in, filled with refugees, fleeing the rural areas. There was no profit in farming. The land was worthless. There was no profit in anything. There was nothing. Nothing except pain and sorrow and desolation. That was all.

* * *

Asami Sato sat in the backseat of the satomobile as it drove through Ba Sing Se. Normally she would be more than happy to drive, but Ba Sing Se was extremely conservative. Even today, they still preferred carriages over an automobile.

_They are getting left behind._ She thought, then mentally shook herself. It would be the first time she had seen Korra in seven months. Today was the day they thought of new ideas. It was the dawn of a new age.

She looked out at the streets again. It was a mistake. It pained her to see all of the orphaned and hungry. It was no better in Republic City. _That's why we're here._ She thought to herself. _To make it better. The world's fate is in our hands._

* * *

_**Republic City**_

* * *

Jinora sat quietly, reading her book. Her father was gone and her mother was very worried. She shouldn't be so worried, the innocent 12 year old thought. They were doing fine. So what if Daddy had to go away for a meeting? He wouldn't be gone too long. He always came back anyways. He would lift Ikki up and spin her around in the air. He would ask Jinora what her latest book was. He would kiss Rohan on the forehead then Mommy on the-ew-lips. All the time, Meelo would be gnawing on his head.

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be too bad. Of course not. _Daddy would take care of it_, she thought firmly, _he always does._

* * *

Skootchy dove through the garbage, hoping to find something. When nothing came along during his dumpster diving, he sat down. His stomach growled. _It's getting harder to find food_, he thought. _Maybe someone will see me and give me food._ It was wishful thinking. No one came.

He leaned against the wall. The triads wouldn't have work, not after Korra cleaned them up. In a way, it was a bad thing. He could always depend on the triads if there was nothing. They were his backup. Now there was nothing, and nowhere to run.

He sighed. "Maybe I'll find something tomorrow." He said aloud.

* * *

_**Fire Nation**_

* * *

Iroh sat calmly, pouring himself, his mother, and his grandfather some tea. His grandfather sat quietly, blowing on the tea when it was handed to him.

"These are the times that I wish my uncle was here." Zuko said quietly, almost to himself.

His daughter put her hand on his. "Yes, Iroh is-was-a good man." Mei-Yo said.

Zuko nodded quietly. "He was always there for me, even when I didn't want him to be." He paused for a moment. "It is what this nation needs." He said firmly.

"To be there?" Iroh asked. "We are always there."

Zuko shook his head. "No, not always."

"Father, should we intervene? Perhaps all this…badness will go away?" Mei-Yo suggested.

"You are the ruler, my daughter. I cannot tell you what you can do. I can only advise you."

Mei-Yo nodded. "Yes, and I need your advice. I have been scouring the scrolls for a solution to our current problem."

"No one has jobs anymore." Iroh added. "They have all lost hope."

Zuko nodded. "It is understandable. After all, they have lost everything. There is nothing left for them. Nothing to save them."

"But we must help them, Grandfather. Otherwise there will be chaos."

Zuko held up a hand. "There is only chaos where there is no order. And there is no order where there is no hope."

"So the question is not to lessen this…blight, but to restore hope to the world." Mei-Yo said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Zuko said. "Then, and only then, can we return to the way we once were. But it will be difficult." He warned.

His daughter smiled sardonically. "Who said it would be easy?"

* * *

_**The Northern Water Tribe City**_

* * *

"Korra, you cannot just run away from your problems." Katara advised. Korra stood in front of her, chewing on her lip, indecisive. She reminded Katara of her husband, Aang, when he was torn over a course of action, when he could not decide on what was right or wrong.

Korra nodded miserably. "I know how to fight. I fought Amon. But this? I can't do anything! I don't know the first thing about…whatever this is!"

"Why don't you ask Asami?"

"Asami?" Korra asked. "She's probably as scared as I am."

"Then why is she doing something about it? You're supposed to be with her. In Ba Sing Se."

Korra gasped. "Tenzin told you, didn't he!"

Katara laughed. "He is my son. What do you expect?" She paused. "Don't run away from your duty, Korra. I know you are afraid, but it is time for you to face and fight those fears. And you do not have to do it alone."


End file.
